


New Year's Eve

by Dawn_Breathes_Life



Series: Sheith New Years [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Breathes_Life/pseuds/Dawn_Breathes_Life
Summary: Keith and Shiro have a New Years Date





	New Year's Eve

Keith didn’t know how he agreed to attend the Garrison New Year’s party—that regrettably, was a formal event, something that Keith hasn’t quite gotten comfortable with yet—but he was one-hundred percent sure it was Shiro’s puppy dog eyes. As well as the multitude of calls and texts from Shiro’s cousin, Rei, who had promised to watch Kosmo for a week if Keith promised to attend the festivities.

“You don’t even have to be there long,” Rei pleaded over the phone, “And besides, wouldn’t you want to spend the last moments of the year with a bang?”

Keith groaned, giving Shrio a sideways glance when he walked through their apartment door with Kosmo close behind. They had just gotten back from their morning run and Keith couldn’t be more than happy to see them. “ _Help me_!” he mouthed as he put Rei on speaker phone so Shiro could hear Rei’s begging.

Shiro held back a laugh, making his way into the kitchen with Rei droning on, “Rei why don’t you go easy on Keith, you know how he feels about parties!” he yelled from the kitchen, filling a bowl of water for Kosmo before getting himself a drink.

“Don’t tell me how to live my life!” Rei exclaimed, “And you are going, so why not have your husband by your side!”

Keith threw the phone on the coffee table before collapsing on the couch. He dragged his hands over his face exasperatedly, “I don’t know why you are making such a big deal over this Rei. Shiro went last year without me.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean a few men—and ladies were hitting on your man,” Rei pointed out, “I literally had to pull one guy away from Shiro!”

Shiro entered the living room, raising his hands in surrender, “Don’t make it sound as if I was unfaithful, and you didn’t have to pull him away from me.” He lifted Keith’s legs before sitting on the couch, placing his legs on his lap. “But I do have to admit, I do regret not having someone to kiss when the clock struck midnight.” Shiro gave Keith a knowing smile.

Keith kicked Shiro’s side that nearly knocked him off the couch, “You are supposed to be helping me, not helping your cousin!” he feigned betrayal.

Shiro combated with Keith’s feet with his hovering prosthetic, the boy scout smile never leaving his face. He took both of Keith’s legs in his hands as he rested them over his shoulders. Shiro leaned closer to Keith, earning him a scarlet flush across his husband’s cheeks, “C’mon Keith, be my New Year’s date.” Shiro whispered low like a growl that sent goosebumps down Keith’s body.

Keith gulped, “S-Shiro, you are playing dirty here.” He looked everywhere but Shiro’s looming face.

“I want to show you off to everyone.” Shiro nipped at Keith’s ear, “I need you there babe.”

Keith let out a wanton moan as he dug his heels in Shiro’s back, drawing him closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss, “Fine, we can go to this stupid party.”

Shiro smiled down at Keith, pressing his forehead against Keith’s, “Thank you.” He pecked Keith’s forehead, his eyelids, his cheek, his nose. All but his lips that had earned him a glare from his husband. Shiro chuckled before crashing his lips on Keith’s waiting lips. Suddenly remembering they were still on the phone with Shiro’s cousin on the phone, Keith reached blindly for his phone.

“We’ll see you at the party Rei. Bye.” Keith quickly bid his farewell to Rei before he hung up. He threw his phone back on the coffee table, turning his attention back to Shiro, “I’m pretty nervous of going to this thing, you better find a way to ease my nerves.” He wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist. His hand snaking under Shiro’s shirt, running his fingers along Shiro’s chocolate abs.  

Shiro wasted no time as he scooped Keith in his arms, “I know exactly what you need Red.” He swiftly carried Keith into their bedroom to _ease_ Keith’s nerves.

So here Keith was hours later, dressed in a crisp white suit, a black shirt and a red tie. A recycled outfit from his wedding due part because Keith had no other suits in his dismal clothing collection. He was kicking himself for not taking Rei’s offer to go tuxedo shopping when she offered weeks prior to the party. She had stated that every man should always have at least two suits. Says the woman who has thirty varieties of a ‘pretty black dress’. Though, Keith couldn’t help but admit that Rei was right.

Keith did one last look at himself, “Wonder if anyone would notice?”

“Notice what?” Shiro leaned his arm against the doorframe of the bathroom, “That you would be the most handsome man at the party?”

Keith gave a nervous laugh, looking up at Shiro through the mirror and his breath was taken way. Shiro was also wearing a black suit that was tailored made to accommodate for his cybernetic prosthetic. His starlight hair was slicked back making him seem more mature than when his hair fell over his face. His jaw seemed to be stronger, more defined that made him appear more rugged. The scar across the bridge of his nose didn’t help the matter at all. His sharp dark gray eyes still held their childlike wonder of a boy scout as they looked back at Keith. Despite all that they have been through, what _he_ has been through.

“I would hardly think I would be the most handsome there.” Keith turned to Shiro, “You on the other hand definitely snagged that title. I can see why your cousin had to protect you from the others though.” Keith sauntered over to Shiro. He gave him a peck on the cheek, “About ready to go?”

Shiro nodded, looping their arms together as they made their way out of their apartment. All the while Shiro had the proudest glint in his eyes and eternal smile on his face as he drove toward the hotel.

Upon arrival Keith and Shiro were greeted by a lanky valet that did not seem old enough to even hold a driver’s permit. But Shiro threw his keys toward him with a trustworthy smile before taking Keith’s hand in his and headed inside. Keith wasn’t one to be taken away by extravagance but setting foot inside the hotel he felt as if he was stepping into a castle.  The ceilings dripped in crystals and gold. The floor was white marble, polished in a way that one could see their reflection in it. Even the Castle of Lions wasn’t nearly as fancy as this place.

They were guided by ushers to the grand ball room. And to be expected it was dripping with elegance. It was tastefully decorated with gold, silver and black. And forty circular tables were scattered around the edge of the ball room, leaving enough room for the dance floor to be open.  

“Are you sure this is a New Year’s party and not a wedding reception?” Keith whispered under his breath.

Shiro laughed, reaching out for two champagne flutes as the waiter passed them, “You should have seen it last year.” He handed Keith one of the flutes, clanking their classes together before taking a sip of the bubbly beverage.

“I was wondering when you two would so up.” Waltzing up to Keith and Shiro was a petite woman with long, black hair that cascaded down her back in elegant curls that seemed to come straight out of a different era. She herself, seemed to come out of a different time, holding the grace and elegance of a starlet of years gone past. Though her slanted, dark gray eyes held a sparkle of rebellion just waiting to see what chaos could be unleashed. “See Takashi worked a different _angle_ to get you to come tonight.” Her red lips parted in a bright smile.

Keith choked on his champagne. Shiro patted his back, a subtle shade of pink painted across his cheeks, “Don’t know what you are implying Reiko.”

“Well what are we standing around here for? We saved a table over there!” She quickly linked her arms between Keith and Shiro, dragging them to one of the corner tables where their friends were sitting. It was nice to chat and catch up with everyone again like old times. With everyone being so busy with their lives now. That they never had a chance to find time to get together. It had almost made it seem like old times with their joking and laughter. Things have changed though, yes, but it was easy to get up to track with the changes. Though Keith would never get used to seeing his mother and Kolivan as a couple.  

For hours they sat at their table, drinking too much champagne and eating the h'ordeuvre that Hunk himself catered for the occasion. A fusion of Earth and intergalactic cuisine. In a way, had become a symbol for the galaxy opening to Earth and its relations with the stars.

“We are only a few short minutes in until the clock strikes midnight,” The DJ announced, “So why not ease into the New Year with a slow dance. And who knows, maybe by the end you lucky fellows will get a Midnight Kiss.” He winked as he placed a slow song on.

“Care to dance?” Shiro offered his hand to Keith.

Keith took Shiro’s hand, “I’d love to.”

Shiro held Keith by the low of his back, gently swaying them to the beat of the song. Keith rested his hand on the curve of Shiro’s neck, his thumb rubbing against his check. He never took his eyes off of Shiro. The world around them seemed to fade away. They didn’t hear the countdown in the background. They didn’t hear the cheers as soon as the clock struck midnight. Only thing that mattered was Shiro’s lips against Keith. That this year and the years to come, they would be together. 

“Happy New Year Shiro.” Keith whispered.

“Happy New Year Keith.” Shiro whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this seems a bit rushed, and I will go back to this and re-edit this into something better (possibly smut). This was written for [Sheith New Year on Tumblr](https://sheithnewyear.tumblr.com/) And have decided to add them on A03. And I promise the other entries to this series will be better. So please, enjoy and I hope that you enjoy them!


End file.
